Robin se da cuenta
by The wanted
Summary: Robin, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo con los sombrero de paja, se ha dado cuenta de algo que parece haber pasado desapercibido para el resto de la tripulación. Una tarde comparte sus confidencias con Nami. One Shot. Insinuaciones de Sanji x Zoro.


Quiero dedicar este one-shot a todo el fandom de One Piece: todos y cada uno de los escritores y los lectores (si, a ti, que estás leyendo eso también). ¿Porque? Bueno, os lo merecéis. Dejémoslo en que estoy pasando una etapa (de varios años) con mucho trabajo y estrés. Y pasarme por aquí, de vez en cuando, me distrae y me provee unas cuantas risas. ¡Así que gracias a vosotros por hacer que ese mundillo fandomero tenga tanta vida! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! ^^

Como aclaración, esta historia se sitúa poco después del arco de "Arabasta". Así que representa que Nico Robin lleva poco tiempo en la tripulación.

¡Ah! Y antes de empezar... perdón por las faltas "orcográficas" que seguro que encontraréis. Soy muy mala con eso. He corregido las que he encontrado, pero seguro que me he dejado muchas. Si veis alguna que os quema las retinas, avisadme, por favor...

Y ya. ¡Pasemos a la historia!

* * *

En el Going Merry, a las cuatro y poco de aquella tarde, se respiraba una extraña quietud. Y las dos chicas de la tripulación, conscientes de la singularidad del momento, estaban intentando aprovechar para concentrarse en sus tareas... Bueno, llamarlas "tareas" era mucho decir... Nami, la peliroja navegante, se encontraba recostada en una hamaca, y a su lado tenía una mesa llena de mapas y cartas náuticas esparcidas. Pero aunque su primera intención había sido revisar la ruta que tenían que seguir, las agradables temperaturas, y la modorra de después de comer, habían hecho que se quedara dormida sin siquiera llegar a ojear ninguno de aquellos planos.

A su lado, la chica morena no dormía... pero poco le faltaba.

Nico Robin estaba tumbada en otra hamaca al lado de Nami. Entre sus manos sujetaba un libro de tapas gruesas, del que apenas había leído un par de páginas. Se trataba de una novelita romántica, algo ligero para pasar el rato. Nada que ver con el grueso tomo de historia que se había comprado en la última isla, y que había sido su primera intención de lectura aquella tarde... pero que le estaba costando tanto empezar. Así que la lectura densa del volumen histórico había quedado relegada en pos de las aventuras amorosas de Brigitte la arquera, mucho más entretenidas (y atrevidas, todo hay de decirlo). Pero al igual que Nami, la temperatura y la digestión amenazaban con dejarla fuera de combate en los próximos minutos.

De hecho, se habría quedado totalmente dormida, si no hubiera sido por la aparición estelar del espadachín del barco. Y digo estelar, porque salió sin camiseta del cuarto de los chicos y se dirigió a la parte trasera del barco sin siquiera reparar en las dos chicas. Robin, que tras un mes con los sombrero de paja aún no se había acostumbrado a la familiaridad con la que se trataban entre ellos, se puso como un tomate. ¡Es que Zoro era mucho Zoro! Y aquella cicatriz que le cruzaba (!Dios mío! ¡Cuantos músculos bien puestos!) el torso, parecía diseñada expresamente para hacerlo parecer mas sexy. De golpe y porrazo, el protagonista masculino de su novela tenía la cara del espadachín. La morena se preguntó si realmente Zoro iría a entrenarse. ¿A aquellas horas? ¿Poco después de comer? Se le revolvió un poco el estómago solo de imaginar ponerse a hacer ejercicio a aquellas horas.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para seguir al chico. Solo por curiosidad... de verdad, simple y llana curiosidad. Pero se retractó a medio incorporarse: Zoro era el único de la tripulación que aún se mostraba receloso con ella. De hecho, no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar abiertamente su desconfianza, y en aquel momento no le apetecía tener que enfrentarse al ambiente tenso que se formaba entre ellos dos cada vez que se encontraban en un mismo espacio.

Así que se volvió a recostar en su hamaca. Y entonces, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió el cocinero de la tripulación. Sanji iba canturreando (para variar) mientras en una mano llevaba una bandeja con dos copas de... ¿refresco? Desde aquella distancia, Robin no podía estar segura, solo acertaba a ver que tenían múltiples colorines. El cocinero caminaba distraído, marcando el paso en una especie de danza ridícula que hacía que sus cabellos rubios se mecieran graciosamente al ritmo de su absurdo baile.

Pero el caso es que el cocinero estaba en la parra. Y no se dio cuenta de que las escaleras que iba a tomar para bajar hasta la cubierta estaban ocupadas por Zoro, que subía en dirección contraria.

El choque fue violento.

Se ve que Zoro también iba distraído, porque la cara de sorpresa que puso al encontrarse otra vez en el primer escalón y con el culo en el suelo en una postura bastante ridícula, no tenía nada que envidiar a la cara de susto con la que el rubio intentaba que las copas continuaran de pie encima de la zafata. Y al final, tras unos cuantos pasos dignos de un equilibrista, consiguió que las bebidas no se derramaran. Entonces Sanji, con un aura asesina creciente a su alrededor, se encaró con el causante de aquel "casi-estropicio". El chico del pelo verde, al pie de la escalera no parecía de mejor humor, y Nico Robin, que ya los empezaba a conocer bien, no se sorprendió de la batalla que se desencadenó en un instante en medio de las escaleras. La bandeja con las bebidas había quedado olvidada en un precario equilibrio en la barandilla del primer piso, y la morena se sorprendía que, a pesar de los golpes y sacudidas que los dos chicos propinaban al barco, no volcara.

Todo aquel estruendo tuvo por resultado que la navegante, que hasta aquel momento había estado durmiendo, se despertara de golpe. Su mal humor era evidente. La primera intención de Robin fue intentar calmarla, pero luego decidió que sería más... más "terapéutico" para Nami que descargara su furia contra los causantes de aquel alboroto. Además, se lo tenían merecido.

La morena aplaudió mentalmente la habilidad de su amiga de meterse entre aquellos dos energúmenos en medio de las estrechas escaleras, y hacerlos claudicar de su batalla con un buen capón para cada uno. Nico Robin estaba convencida que Nami era la más peligrosa de aquella tripulación... aunque ni ella misma lo supiera. Sonrió para si, simulando estar enfrascada en el libro, mientras la pelirroja volvía a su lado.

- ¡Estos dos son estúpidos! - protestó la navegante, ya más molesta que enfadada, dejándose caer otra vez en la hamaca.

La morena solo sonrió como respuesta. No había mucho más que decir... cada día era la misma canción, y ya se la empezaba a saber de memoria. Espadachín cabreaba a cocinero, o cocinero cabreaba a espadachín, y unos pocos golpes después aparecía la navegante a poner paz... a ostias. Algunas veces el zumbado de su capitán se añadía a la ecuación por puro aburrimiento, y Nami se cabreaba un poco más de la cuenta. Y allí acababa todo.

En aquel momento llegó el rubio, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos, y tras apartar delicadamente los documentos de Nami, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- ¡Mis delicadas damas! ¡Os traigo un refresco para esta calurosa tarde!

Nami no dijo nada, pero tras echarle una mirada asesina al cocinero, cogió una de las dos copas y le dio un sorbo.

- No está mal – concedió al fin, dejando la copa en la mesa. Y luego, de mala gana, añadió: - Gracias...

- Gracias, Sanji-san – dijo ella cogiendo la otra copa. Y añadió una sonrisa para el chico sintiéndose mal con el papel que la pelirroja le estaba haciendo al cocinero.

Pensó que la tarde no era calurosa para nada y que ella aún se sentía un poco llena de la comida, pero aún así, los refrigerios que les solía preparar el rubio estaban muy buenos. De hecho, luego de probar un sorbo de su copa, decidió que aquél era uno de sus mejores combinados. Desde luego, aún no sabía de donde salían tantos colorines en la bebida... pero estaba de muerte.

- ¡Delicioso!

Y aquel simple cumplido desencadenó una de las típicas letanías babosas del cocinero:

- ¡Muchas gracias, Robin-chwaaan! ¡Me hace muy feliz hacerte feliz! - canturreaba mientras bailoteaba a su alrededor.

La primera vez que había visto al chico comportándose de aquella manera, pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¡No podía ser que hubiera alguien tan ridículo y baboso! Pero resultó que si... Sanji era capaz. Con los días se había llegado a acostumbrar a aquel tratamiento, y ahora le parecía hasta entrañable. De hecho, ya casi no le molestaba aunque le seguía pareciendo ridículo.

Y entonces, mientras miraba al muchacho como volvía ya más serio hacia la cocina, vio al espadachín que lo observaba aún con un mohín de enfado.

Y de golpe, una idea le cruzó la mente.

Una idea absurda... pero aún así... divertida. Y estaba convencida de que no andaba muy equivocada. Solo tenía que comprobar un par de cosas, así que se giró hacia la otra chica.

- Perdona Nami-san... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que el "san" sobra? - le espetó bruscamente. Y luego, dándose cuenta de la violencia en sus palabras, rectificó: - perdona Robin... estos dos me sacan de mis casillas.

- Sobretodo si te despiertan de tu siesta – dijo riendo la morena. Y luego añadió: - Llamarte así es por pura costumbre. Poca gente he conocido en mi vida a la que haya tratado con familiaridad...

- Pues empieza a acostumbrarte. Que me haces sentir vieja, y este maldito "san" añade una distancia entre nosotras que no me gusta que exista...

Aquella pequeña declaración turbó a la morena. Era un aspecto de los Sombrero de Paja al que aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar: que alguien intentara acercarse a ella si o si, con evidentes buenas intenciones... no sabía como enfrentarlo aún. Pero le gustaba. Mucho. Por eso sonrió y preguntó:

- Entonces... Nami, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¡Suéltala ya de una vez!

- ¿Sanji y Zoro siempre se han llevado así de mal?

Aquella pregunta inesperada desconcertó a la navegante. ¿A que venía?

- Bueno, mal... no es que se lleven mal. Es que... ¿como te lo explicaría? Es como si tuvieran que estarse demostrando todo el rato quien es el mejor... pero tampoco es exactamente eso... porque no creo que duden el uno del otro... - la navegante intentó recordar algún momento en el que hubieran confiado el uno en el otro. Había muchos... así que el problema no era aquel, pero no sabía como definirlo – Verás, cuando están juntos saltan chispas... como si hubiera algún problema no resuelto entre ellos dos, y eso les molestara... creo. No lo tengo muy claro. - y después de un suspiro de hastío, añadió: - tampoco lo había intentado analizar nunca, la verdad.

- Ya entiendo – dijo la morena.

- ¿Que entiendes? - la navegante no sabía a que venía la sonrisa burlona que se estaba formando en cara de la otra. Ella no entendía nada.

- Y... otra cosa ¿Sanji no te ha pedido salir nunca?

- ¿¡Queeé!?

Vale, Nami no entendía para nada los derroteros de la mente de su amiga, la cual estaba riéndose "por lo bajini" ante la expresión de su cara.

- Perdona. Si no quieres responder, no respondas... tranquila. Solo es que me sorprende que siendo como es él, no haya intentado nunca … no sé, algo más.

- Bueno... el se comporta así con todas las chicas...

- Ya me he fijado, pero es raro que se conforme con solo llevarnos en bandeja, sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Es que no quiere nada más? Eso es lo que me extraña...

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar... Pero no. Nunca me ha pedido ninguna cita. Tampoco es que le haya dado pie, tengo que reconocerlo. - Y luego de una pausa, añadió: - y la verdad es que ni ganas...

- Entiendo... a mi tampoco me ha pedido nunca nada...

- ¿Que es lo que estás pensando, Nico Robin?

- ¡Eh! ¡A mi también llamame solo Robin! - saltó la morena, poniéndole un dedo amenazador bajo la nariz.

Pero su mirada no tenía nada de amenazadora, sinó que era más bien divertida. Así que la pelirroja le apartó la mano y dijo:

- Bien, solo-Robin – dijo riendo - ¿Que puñetas estás pensando?

- En que Zoro siempre se mosquea cuando el cocinero es amable con nosotras.

- ...¿Zoro? - y poniendo cara de incredulidad, dijo: - Estás sugiriendo… ¿celos?

Asintió brevemente, y sonrió al ver la expresión estupefacta que ponía la navegante.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú... o yo.. le gustamos a Zoro?

La arqueóloga, divertida, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿¡No!? ¿Como que …?

- Sanji. - dijo simplemente Robin.

- ¿¡Sanji!?

- Sanji.

- A Zoro... ¿¡Sanji!?

- Eso creo yo.

- Pero… eso no tiene sentido. Quiero decir... ¿Porque no nosotras? No me malinterpretes, no es que quiera gustarle a Zoro... pero quiero decir, ¿no sería lo más norm... habitual? - se corrigió en el último momento.

- Por eso no estoy segura - admitió Robin. - Pero fíjate bien: a ti y a mi nos trata igual que al resto de la tripulación. Ni mejor ni peor. Igual. El único que es capaz de alterarlo fácilmente es Sanji.

Y entonces la navegante ya no supo que responder. Todo lo que decía su amiga tenía una cierta lógica... pero no se lo terminaba de creer. ¿A Zoro le gustaba Sanji? Alucinante.

- Pero... Zoro no trata igual a todo el mundo. A Luffy le respeta mucho mas que al resto. - dijo intentando buscar algún fallo en aquella descabellada teoría.

- Cierto. Pero Luffy es el capitán, y por lo poco que sé de la historia de como se conocieron, se ganó su respeto con creces.

Si, Nami también la había oído. Poco después de conocerse ellos dos, la encontraron a ella, y aunque no conoció la historia hasta mucho más tarde, la relación que había entre el capitán y su primer oficial rezumaba confianza por los cuatro costados. Confianza y respeto. Pero nada más que eso. Además, la morena había dicho algo muy cierto: solo con el cocinero, Zoro era capaz de alterarse hasta niveles absurdos.

- Si eso que sugieres es cierto... espero que Sanji no se entere. O no sé como puede reaccionar.

La arqueóloga no respondió, solo ensanchó su sonrisa... sugiriendo que aún había algo más que no le había contado. Así que Nami no pudo evitar echarse para adelante, ansiosa por la próxima confidencia.

- Como te he preguntado antes... ¿has visto nunca al cocinero intentar algo con alguna chica? - le preguntó la morena.

- ¡Si! ¡Eso si! ¡Muchas veces!

- Pero no lo consigue.

- No, nunca. - concedió la navegante. Pero intuyendo por donde iban las ideas de la morena, protestó: - pero no es culpa suya... Bueno, si. Pero no me puedes negar que le gusten las mujeres.

- No digo que no le gusten. Aunque no creo que sea tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que su... empalagosidad solo sirve para espantarlas.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que en realidad no quiere ligar con ninguna mujer, y que es todo una máscara? - y luego de una pausa, finalizó: - ¿Crees que es gay?

- Bueno... en realidad estaba pensando que se comporta como alguien que se pone una máscara porque no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere. O porque le asusta lo que quiere. No lo sé. - admitió.

Entonces, Nami se acordó de una cosa. Algo que Robin había dicho hacía breves momentos...

- Solo con Zoro, Sanji es capaz de sulfurarse como lo hace... ¿no?

Y su amiga asintió sonriendo.

* * *

Bueno, quizá habría podido alargarlo un poco mas... unas cuantas frases y un poco más de conversación... pero creo que ya estaba todo dicho ¿no? ;)


End file.
